


Taking Care of You

by SleepTalking2U



Category: NU'EST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepTalking2U/pseuds/SleepTalking2U
Summary: “Looks like I did a great job..” he says.“Hmmm?” Jonghyun tilts his head curiously.Dongho clears his throat “Taking care… of you.”





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> No other reason  
> I just want to write jbaek lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Find me [@SleepTalking2U](https://twitter.com/Sleeptalking2U?s=09) on twitter~

The sudden vibration from his phone on the desk wakes him up from his long thoughts.  
“What time is it…” he mumbles to him self as he reaches out for the phone to check the caller ID.

**_Choi Minki_ **

He wanted to reject the call, merely to stop the buzz. But the thought of furious Minki on the other side gives him shivers. So he picks it up anyway.

 

“Hey..” he voices lazily.  
“Where are you?” a familiar voice asks.  
“Studio…” he answers with a sigh, “I’m coming home soon..” he continues, knowing the coming question would be asking him when he’ll be back home.  
“Okay. Could you check up the dance practice room?” Minki asks again. He can hear a hint of concern in it.  
“Again?” he rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah..” the other responds weakly, “He’s not in his room and not picking up his phone.”

He groans internally, “Alright.. will let you know what I found.”  
“Thanks Dongho-ya~”

 

It’s not hard to figure out which room with a living soul in it. It’s past midnight and all room are visibly dark from the outside but one at the end of the hallway.

 _Of course_  
Dongho thoughts,  
_Of course he would be in there._

When Dongho opened the door to the room, what he found is a body sprawling on the floor. If he doesn’t know better, and if the body belongs to anybody else, he would rushed over in wary to check whether it’s alive. But he knows. He knows better. After all, it’s not the first time he found him like this. He probably danced for hours until his legs gave out to the point he can’t stand on his own.

He takes out his phone to inform his founding to Minki, as promised.

 _Got him_.  
He types shortly.

_Ok.  
_ _Buy something on the way if you guys haven’t eaten. There’s nothing in the house._

He got the replies right away.

_I_ _know you haven’t eaten. So please do!!_

He smiles softly. Choi Minki The Psychic.

 

As Dongho walks closer to the body, he can see the light movement on it’s chest.  
_Good. He’s alive._

He wants to nudge the body awake, but the soft smile on it’s face stops him. Instead, he crouches down and bring their face closer.

 _He looks so young like this..  
_ He thoughts, forgetting the fact that the later is actually a month older than him.

Dongho feels a sudden urge to pokes the cheek with his index finger, out of curiosity. Once, twice… thrice and he satisfied that it’s soft like he imagines. Not that he imagines the cheeks a lot. It just looks like it would be soft.

“Satisfied?” the sudden question startles him. Dongho retracts his hand immediately as the other flutters his eyes open.

 

A pair of glassy eyes staring at him curiously as if asking him..  
‘What are you doing?’

“What?” he asks instead.  
“Why are you poking me?”

“It’s asking to be poked….” he mumbles his answer.  
The later frowns.

“What?”

_Good. He didn’t catch that._

“UP!” Dongho ignores the question, “Minki’s looking for you.”  
He doesn’t wait for the other to respond and walk away to gather the scattered stuff on the corner.

“This is all yours?” he asks loudly while putting all the stuff into the backpack.  
Silent.  
“Hey Kim Jonghyun!” He looks back when he still doesn’t get an answer.  
His friend is now sitting while staring blankly to the floor.

“Can you stand?” Dongho asks.  
“I don’t think so…” Jonghyun answers weakly.

Dongho sighs.

“Here..” he says as he walks back with a filled backpack in hand.  
He nudges Jonghyun to wear his backpack. Jonghyun complies.

“Now, come on..” he turns around and crouches down.  
“What are you doing?” Jonghyun asks at the sight of Dongho’s back on him.  
“You said you can’t stand,” Dongho looks back, “So..” Dongho pats his own back, signaling Jonghyun to hop on, “Or you rather to be dragged to my car? Your choice~” he grins playfully.

Jonghyun moves hesitantly before Dongho grab his arm and pull it over his shoulder.

“Hurry up.. I’m hungry!” he says. Jonghyun, with no better choice in hand, hugs Dongho’s neck while the later lift him on his back, both hands placed on his thigh, making sure he won’t fall.

He yelps when Dongho shrugs hard to settle the weight on his back.

“You okay??” Dongho asks.  
“Yeah..” Jonghyun answer softly. No need to be loud, he thinks. Dongho’s ear is right in front of his lips after all. The thought somehow warms his face. It’s not like anybody can see them right now, but he can’t help not to bury his face between his own arm and Dongho’s neck, a pathetic attempt to hide it from nobody.

“Hey!! Don’t sleep on me!” Dongho nags as he feels Jonghyun’s cheek on his neck. Jonghyun grumbles.  
“You have to help me turning off the aircon and the lights!” Dongho says as they reached the controller near the door. Jonghyun huffs as he reaches out from his back.

“Off.” Jonghyun says, as the room turns pitch black and the subtle buzz from the air conditioner’s gone.

“Open the door!” Dongho orders as he turns to side so Jonghyun can reach the door handle.  
“Yes yes..” Jonghyun complies and closes the door.

 

“You haven’t eaten right?” Dongho asks as they walked to the parking lot. Jonghyun humms, not exactly sure when was the last time he ate.  
“Oh! I can feel your stomach grumbles on my back!” Dongho says jokingly.  
“My stomach’s not that wild!” Jonghyun banter, “..you sure it’s not your second stomach? On your back??” he grins.

“Ah.. how nice would it be to have a second stomach!” Dongho sighs exaggeratedly making them both giggling at the thoughts.

 

“Why are you practicing alone again?” Dongho asks after a while silence.  
“I won’t have much practice time as you.. I’m leaving for a week before Taiwan concert..” Jonghyun answers.  
“Oh.. it’s settled?” Dongho asks again. Jonghyun just nods.

“When you’ll be back then?”  
“The day before… probably.”

Dongho huffs, “That’s…” he stops.

“Don’t fall sick again..” he finally says.

Jonghyun tighten his wrap around Dongho’s neck.  
“Take care of me then..” he says. He meant it to sound playfull, but it sounds more wistful than he planned.

“When do you leave?” Dongho asks instead.  
“In three days..” Jonghyun answers.

“I’ll make sure you well prepared then.”

Jonghyun smiles, “Okay...”

* * *

 

When Dongho walks Jonghyun to the door on the due day, he suddenly feels a sudden urge to poke on the later’s cheek. He don’t imagine it to be soft. He knows it is.  
It just somehow looks fluffier than ever.

“Does my cheek asked to be poked again??” Jonghyun asks when Dongho temporarily glued his finger on Jonghyun’s cheek.

Dongho eyes go wide.  
_So he did catch that.._

He flushes a smile.  
“Looks like I did a great job..” he says.

“Hmmm?” Jonghyun tilts his head curiously.

Dongho clears his throat “Taking care… of you.”

Jonghyun blinks, “You did." He’s the one clearing his throat now.  
“I’ll return the favor when I’m back..” he smiles.

“Take care..” Dongho moves his hand from Jonghyun’s cheek to ruffles his hair.

Jonghyun leans in and humms contently.  
“Take care you too..”


End file.
